Crash Landing on Middle Earth
by GirlwithCurls98
Summary: What happens when Anakin and Ahsoka end up far beyond the Outer Rim among the elves and Hobbits?
1. Crash Landing, Wound Healing

Aragorn raced towards Rivendale, clutching the strange, foreign creature in his arms. All he knew was that it was a female, and badly wounded.

"Lord Elrond!" He shouted. The tall, dark haired elf ran out to meet him the instant he heard his voice, Legolas on his heels.

Aragorn stopped his horse and leaped off, trying to catch his breath. "What is this?" Lord Elrond asked. "Who have you brought with you?" He noticed the blood staining Aragorn's hands and his eyes widened.

"I know not her name, nor her purpose here. She is a creature that has never been seen before. I found her lying by the road. She's dying, only elvish medicine can save her now."

Legolas, who had not seen as many ages as Lord Elrond, was hesitant. "Are you sure we can trust her? What if she is an evil creature?"  
Aragorn stepped up and placed his burden in Legolas's arms, startling him. "This is a dying young girl, barley a teenager. We are her last hope of living."  
Lord Elrond nodded grimly. "I can heal her, but there is little time. Aragorn, I will need your help."

The trio left swiftly, hoping they could save the creature, whatever she was. They were unaware that the young woman they held in their arms was none other than the famed Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano. When their ship had malfunctioned and crashed, her and her master had been thrown far, in different directions. Now, Anakin was furiously searching for his apprentice, trying to find his way this strange world.

Ahsoka blinked a few times, trying to get her bearings. She was lying down somewhere; she felt warm, dry, and comfortable. Something was very wrong.

"Take it easy, child. You were seriously injured." A voice said. Ahsoka opened her eyes fully and stared at the owner of the voice.

"Who are you?" The elf smiled at her. "You may call me Lord Elrond. You are in Rivendale, home of the elves. I'm a healer; you were near death when you came to me."

This made little sense to Ahsoka, but she decided to achieve the big picture first, worry about details later. "Where is my Master? Where is Anakin?" She asked, the elf, or Lord Elrond, as he'd said himself to be.

His eyes lit up. "Your teacher is here, and very worried about you. I'll go tell him that you've awoken. He's been fretting about it since he came here."

Ahsoka took a deep breath and sunk into the folds of the bed. She couldn't remember why they were here, or what had happened after their ship had crashed, and was hoping Anakin could fill in the blanks.

Anakin had managed to make it to Rivendale, looking for Ahsoka. He had met with Aragorn, Legolas, and Lord Elrond, explaining who they were (mostly) and what had happened (again, for the most part).  
Now, they all entered the room, Anakin pushing through the group and dashing to Ahsoka's side.

"Master!" she called. He clasped her hand and smiled. "Glad to see you Ahsoka, thought I had lost you."

Legolas, Aragorn, and Elrond smiled. "We're all very glad to see you recovering. You were beat up pretty bad. Lucky I happened to be riding towards Rivendale." Aragorn said.

A moment of silence was followed by the sound of Lord Elrond clearing his throat. "Anakin, may I?" he asked, gesturing to Ahsoka. He nodded. "Sure."

Lord Elrond sat on the edge of Ahsoka's bed. "Indeed, you were wounded badly, we think you were ambushed by orcs. I've cleaned and bandaged all your wounds, but I'm worried that the injuries go much deeper."

He took her small hands in his. "They are like ice." He rested one hand on her forehead. "Yet you burn with fever." Grimly, the elf turned to face Anakin. "Unfortunately, my hunch was correct. The orc saliva has been introduced into her blood, poisoning her system. I can draw it out, but it will be painful."

"How?" Anakin asked. "I will give her some medicine that will draw the poison through her blood stream up to her brain. From there I can use a spell to purge her of the darkness."

"I can handle it." Ahsoka said. "Will you be able to get it all out?" His kind eyes looked into her youthful sapphire ones.

"I will child, I will." He nodded to Aragorn and Legolas. Aragorn stood at the foot of the bed. Legolas was on the right, Anakin at her left, and Lord Elrond at the head.

He turned to Anakin. "As the poison is drawn up into her brain, she might forget who she is, or who any of us are. Try to keep her as still as possible." He looked down at Ahsoka. "Don't worry about a thing. Trust that I will care for you."

She nodded grimly. "You'll be okay Snips, I'm right here beside you." Anakin said, squeezing her hand tight. Aragorn nodded. "If you can survive the orcs, you'll be able to survive this. Lord Elrond is capable of miracles." He assured her.

Legolas jumped in, his voice soothing and light. "Just try to relax. Take a deep breath, and shut your eyes."

With one last glance at Lord Elrond, she did so, trying to calm her pounding heart. Elrond looked at the others for confirmation, and they nodded, ready. He removed a small vial from his pocket, full of a green substance. May the Force be with us. Anakin thought, as the elf pulled out the stopper and put it to her lips. She coughed and squirmed, but he forced her to choke down the bitter liquid.

He cradled her head in his hands, muttering spells in Elvish. Of a sudden, her eyes flew open and she let out a bloodcurdling shriek! She looked at the group with vengeance and started to kick and fight to escape. Legolas, Aragorn, and Anakin pinned her down, their combined strength overpowering her delirium.

"The poison is collecting in her brain. Keep her as still as you can. I need to concentrate." Elrond said, calm and collected as always. He pressed her shoulders down, with a firm grip, reciting spells over and over as she continued to writhe and whimper.

However, slowly, little by little, the storm passed. Ahsoka gave up trying to fight, and fell into a dreamless sleep. The poison was gone from her brain, and so was the darkness. They all breathed huge sighs of relief.

Lord Elrond wiped the sweat off his brow. "Rest peacefully now, child. Do not fear the world when you wake, for your mind will be clear, your body healed, your spirit cleansed."


	2. A New Face

"Thank you, so much. We owe you everything." Anakin said, releasing Ahsoka's hand and shaking that of the elves.

"You care for her greatly, as if she is your own daughter." Aragorn observed. Anakin nodded in reply. "This in itself is good, but you neglect your own needs. The hollows under your eyes betray your exhaustion, and you must be hungry." Anakin shrugged, "I haven't eaten for a while, but it hasn't bothered me."

"Nonsense, come and eat with us. It has been a long day, and you must receive nourishment to keep up your strength." Lord Elrond said.

Anakin was hesitant. Legolas understood the reason for it, and stepped forward. "I will watch over her, inform you if she wakes. You mustn't worry yourself so."

Anakin gave him a look of great thanks and bowed to him. Aragorn gestured to the door and left with the group, leaving Legolas and Ahsoka alone.

Legolas unfolded a blanket and draped it over Ahsoka's sleeping figure. "And to think, I tried to send you away. You're just a girl. A young woman, who needed our help." He whispered quietly to himself in Elvish.

"You should never apologize for caution." The clear, bright voice spoke in Elvish too. Legolas turned from her sleeping form to find that a fellow Elf had joined him.

"Arwen!" he exclaimed, walking around the bed to embrace her. "When did you return?"

"A few minutes ago. I was curious. Aragorn told me we had adopted a new charge.

"We have, attacked by orcs from the look of her wounds." Arwen's eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"Attacked by orcs! But she's so young!"

"So young indeed, but remarkably strong."

Arwen brushed her hand over Ahsoka's forehead, closing her eyes for a moment. "So peaceful. Not the slightest pain or fear within her." She murmured softly.

She glanced back at Legolas, who smiled. "Amazing, isn't it?" he whispered, "What a child can teach us about strength." Arwen smiled, and as she did, Ahsoka began to stir.

"Stay quiet." He whispers quickly in Elvish, "We do not want to startle her when she wakes."

Arwen sat down across the room, as Legolas sat in a chair beside her bed. Ahsoka groaned, grimaced, and then opened her eyes. "Ouch." She muttered. "He was not kidding when he said it would hurt. I'd rather fight a rancor than go through that again." She sat up in the bed, rubbing the back of her neck. Then she noticed she was not alone.

"Hello." Legolas said. "Glad to see that you've recovered so quickly.

" She gave a half smile. "I've always been a quick healer. You're both elves, am I right?" she asked.

Arwen and Legolas exchanged a glance. "How could you tell?" She smiled, a sly look in her eyes. "Your ears. I noticed that Lord Elrond had the same ones, pointed, just like you do."

"You're very observant," Arwen said admiringly. Ahsoka smiled from the compliment, before turning her gaze to Legolas. "Your name is Legolas, right?" He nodded, surprised.

"Can you please tell my Master that I'm awake; he's been so stressed, and I need to let him know I'm okay."

Legolas, still surprised that she had picked his name up, nodded and left the room swiftly.


	3. Different Girls, Different Worlds

"What's your name?" she asked Arwen. "My name is Arwen, I'm Lord Elrond's daughter."

"Your father is a great man. I owe him a lot." She replied.

"You owe him nothing. From what I have heard, you were injured and alone, almost dead. What could we have done but healed you?"

"Turned me away, because I am different." She admitted. Arwen looked shocked, "We don't turn anyone away who needs our help. What's your name?"

"Ahsoka." "That's very pretty. Does it mean anything?" "It's a very long story, but yes, it does mean something." She admitted, blushing as red as her scarlet-orange skin would allow.

"Would you mind telling me? You don't have to, if you don't want to." Arwen asked, her voice as clean and bright as a mountain spring running its way down a rock face.

"In my language, 'soka' means one who is brave. When I was three years old, I was orphaned, my parents killed by a beast I later slaughtered. I was given a headdress, for killing the beast is seen as an act of great strength and courage. I had no family, and no name. Thus, I became known as 'A Soka, or Ahsoka, as I eventually came to go by."

Arwen was unable to speak; marveling at the girl's internal power and strength of will. "I like your language." Ahsoka said softly. "It's melodic, like a song. Would you be able to teach me some?"

Arwen looked at her curiously. "You want me to teach you Elvish?" She nodded. "Only a little bit, if you don't mind." Arwen's eyes glowed, excited. "What do you want to know how to say?"

"I want to learn how to say hello, and how are you , so I can say it when my Master walks in."

"Okay," she replied, hesitant. "Hello is Vedui' and how are you is Sut naa lle." Ahsoka thought for a moment, shutting her eyes and repeating the words in her head. "So, it's Vedui, Sut naa lle." Arwen smiled. "Great! You've got the pronunciation perfectly."

Not a moment had passed before Legolas, Aragorn , Lord Elrond, and Anakin entered the room. "Master!" Ahsoka said. "Vedui, sut naa lle?"

Immediately Aragorn, Legolas and Lord Elrond looked at her with extreme surprise.

"Mani ume lle quena?"_(What did you say?)_ Legolas asked, immediately wondering how in the world she knew how to speak Elvish.

Ahsoka looked at Arwen for help. Arwen smiled, looked at Legolas and replied, "Lle rangwa he?" _(Do you understand her?)_

Legolas, Aragorn and Lord Elrond all nodded, dumbfounded.

"Where did you learn that?" Aragorn asked. Ahsoka smiled and gestured to Arwen, who waved. They all laughed. "What did she say?" Anakin asked.

"She said, 'hello, and how are you' in almost flawless Elvish, taught to her by Arwen, no doubt." He replied, shaking his head. "It took me years to learn Elvish and here she is speaking like she's lived around elves all her life."

"I'm fine Snips, and you must be feeling better if you're causing mischief." She giggled a clear sign of her return to health.

"The light has returned to her eyes, as well as the sparkle. She is definitely a quick healer." Aragorn observed.

Ahsoka stood hesitantly, despite the cautions of both Anakin and Legolas. "I'm okay. Just, still kind of sore." She could now see that she was wearing a knee length white nightgown, and that her legs and arms were covered in bandages.

"How long have I been out?" she asked. "Almost four days. You probably need to have your bandages changed, and I bet you're ready to eat, too." Lord Elrond replied.

Ahsoka nodded.

"Tula, vasa ar' yulna en i'mereth." _(Come, eat and drink of the feast.) _ Aragorn said to her.

Ahsoka gave a knowing smile. "Of course." She said graciously. "Diola lle" _(thank you) _

The elves and Aragorn laughed, both at Ahsoka's smile and Anakin's look of incomprehension and utter confusion.


End file.
